The Amazing Effects of Loqua
by The Magnifique
Summary: The crew is having a party, and the main course is what else? A tiny shot of cheesy romance, I won't say who, but it doesn't concern Vyse. What happens when the Loqua gets the better of our friends?


The Amazing Effects of Loqua

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Skies of Arcadia.

It was the eve of the trip to Glacia to find the purple moon crystal, and the full crew was having a party to celebrate the victories and treasure hoardes they recently captured. The crew was crowded into the tavern, the loqua having been broken out long ago, as Gilder had brought over his emergency stash.

"Hiccup!" Fina squeaked, setting her loqua down. She and Aika sat across from each other at the table.

"Ah, those two are at it again…" Aika droned on, watching the comical scuffle between Vyse and Lawrence once again.

"I ain't feeding that darn Huskra no more…"Lawrence said, waving a bottle in Vyse's face.

"You do what I say do" Vyse managed, leaning on a wall. His eyes weren't quite focused on Lawrence, but rather seemed to be on something very, very far away.

"You pay me to steer, and I steer, and steering's what I get paid to do, not feed things…" the stubborn man said, bobbling on his feet slightly.

"Oh yeah…well take this…" Vyse swung a fist at Lawrence, who, of course, returned it, and back and forth the two went until they both were out cold on the floor, their arms having fallen so that they were draped over one another.

"Sigh…I'll go get the camera…" Hans yawned, dropping his loqua bottle and crashing into a wall on the way to the camera, and ended up out cold on the floor.

"Let's play a game…" Aika slurred, the tasty drink in front of her getting the better of her again. She loved parties. And loqua. And ridiculous games you played while under the influence of loqua.

"Okay…here we go…Fina, I dare you to do something, and you have to do it…and then you dare someone…and so on…"she got out between slugs of drink.

"Fina, I dare you to… wear a polly special on your FACE!" Aika said, stressing the last word so much she scared Pow, who jumped on Don, who was sent crashing into Merida, who yanked a curtain rod too hard that sent a bottle flying, which ended up knocking out Kirala a little too early in the game.

"Ah, well, I hope Ilchymis doesn't get bad hangovers, he's got his work cut out for him tomorrow…" Polly said as she cooked up a delicacy fit for a face, looking at Ilchymis, who was busy tipping back his chair and spraying loqua on Belle and her gunners.

"One Fina-face-mask, prepared to perfection!" Polly tossed the plate at Fina, who didn't duck in time and had sticky red goo on her face the rest of the night.

"Okay, fine, I'm wearing a Polly Special, now I dare Domingo to go put on one of Clara's dresses!" Fina laughed. The whole sushed as they looked at the lookout.

"uh………sure?" he said, quizzically looking at Clara.

"Eh, If you can go find one…" she said before turning on heel and planting a kiss on Gilder. Domingo was out the door with Clara, who ran the stretch of Crescent Isle shouting "FINALLY!" 4 times before getting hauled back in and set next to the rest of the 'out and over' crew.

"Ah, I need something to counteract that kiss, Aika," Gilder whispered, and Aika looked a little funny at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, Aika, I'm not good enough for you?" he said with a pout-y face, but before he could soak up any pity, Domingo walked in with Clara's ridiculous pink frills on.

"I'd have to say, that color suits you well," Pinta hiccupped before jumping on Pow and riding out the door, and being dragged back in unconscious only a few minutes later by Ryu-kan.

"Ryu-kan is so not fun," Domingo said. "Urala, go cheer Ryu-kan up."

"What? What do you take me for, some slut?"

"No, I said cheer him up. What's the matter with knock-knock jokes?"

"That is SO not what you meant," Urala squinted her eyes at him, and tackled him before also passing out on top of him and his frilly pink dress.

"Now then, Aika, about that kiss…" Gilder muttered, obviously expecting to get somewhere.

"Okay Gilder, close your eyes…" he obliged, and when she said 'open!' there was a passed out Clara kissing him, not a pretty red-head.

"Wha, weh, woah…" Gilder said before stumbling back into Merida, who took down a tablecloth full of Don's food with her as she hit the floor, out cold. Don didn't last long after that without the loqua, and he was out with a bowl of Yafutoman food on his head before anyone knew it either.

The night was dwindling down, and Marco had somehow gotten in the ceiling rafters, out cold, and Brabham and Izmael were basically out of it before the loqua even got passed around. Kalifa had taken a nicely misaimed Electri spell from Prince Enrique, who was taken down moments later by an utterly drunk Moegi, along with a Tikatika who had taken the whole 'birdman' thing a little too far. Osman was currently blocking the passage of the Yafutoman stream in the tavern. No one had quite figured out where Drachma's mechanical arm had went either, but it wasn't like he needed that right now though.

"Aha…Fina, your turn…"Gilder muttered as Polly slumped headfirst over the kitchen counter, Robinson underneath her. Belle and her gunners still giggled and hiccupped every once in a while in their corner, but they were basically out after Ilchymis took a blast of gunpowder from Khazim's cannons to the face and stopped the loqua fountain. Khazim, by the way, ended up blowing a hole in the ceiling (which, coincidentally, was the same time Marco ended up in the rafters) before going out.

"Uh…Gilder…(glug)…I dare you to… go knock out Ryu-kan just so we can have the whole crew in here and out cold…"Fina slurred, obviously losing her senses. Gilder stumbled out and in with the artisan extremely fast, and it took a clever Slipara by Fina in order to get the old man to stop kicking. In return, though, Fina stumbled into the pile of people out cold on the floor, along with Cupil, who hiccupped once and fell on Willy the parrot.

"Ahem, Aika…" Gilder said, in a deep, sexy-guy voice, "How about that kiss?"

"Ah, Gilder, is this the loqua talking?" Aika asked, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"I admit myself, Aika…and I myself would know well…that loqua makes you do some crazy things…"Gilder whispered in her ear.

"But I swear I wanted this before I picked up a bottle of loqua tonight. I wanted this before I found out you were traveling with Vyse. I wanted to kiss you since I saw you in the tavern at Nasrad." He whispered huskily, barely able to hide his drunkenness.

"Heh…Gilder…I think I like you too…"Aika smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Ever since you saved me from that creep Vigoro at the Grand Fortress."

"I mean, why not? Vyse has Fina…and besides, handsome man, beautiful woman…we were made for each other…" he laughed, loqua starting to take effect again.

"Ah…ha…well why not give it a try? I won't remember any of this in the morning, anyway…" her words melted together into near non-comprehensible gibberish.

"Aika…I still want that kiss," he muttered, smiling.

Gilder pulled he forward into a kiss, just a nice quick one, before both of them doubled over into laughter and fell off their seats and onto the floor, both out cold.

Thank the moons for loqua.

-o0o-

Author's notes: Well, there ya go, my first attempt at humor. Man, that took forever to write, but its so short! Grr! And be nice about the bad grammar, most likely its supposed to be there (they're all drunk!!) I'd like a little feedback, but I'm not gonna stop writing stories or anything if I don't get reviews or anything. But no flames on the pairings, please. I like Aika and Gilder together, 'cuz Fina and Vyse look awesome together, and Aika needs someone, and Gilder seemed just perfect. Well anyways, I plan on writing another chapter story next, maybe a little one-shot like this, I don't know, and now I'm rambling. So any way's tell me how you liked it and so on and so forth. Until next story.

The Magnifique


End file.
